Hourou Musuko (Wandering Son)
by malaikat008
Summary: Fourth Shinobi War telah berakhir, Kaguya Berhasil disegel. Tetapi disetiap semua cerita indah selalu terselip tragedi yang mengikutinya. Sebuah Harga yang harus dibayar demi perdamian dunia. "Maafkan diriku.. Sakura-chan"/"Fuinjutsu:Mugen No Keimusho " Teriak Naruto. 8 Tahun berlalu setelah menghilangnya Sang Matahari Konohagakure, Apakah semua akan baik-baik saja?. CHAP 2 UP.
1. Prologue: Endless Prison

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

 **Naruto : Hourou Musuko (Wandering Son)**

 **Rating : T/M**

 **Pairing : [Naruto x - (belum ditentukan)]**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Family, Drama**

 **Warning : Plot lambat, OOC, Typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 _Fourth Shinobi War telah berakhir, tetapi ada harga yang harus dibayar. Konohagakure harus kehilangan Mataharinya. Sakura kehilangan pilar penopang hidupnya, Sasuke kehilangan Saudaranya, Tsunade kehilangan sosok Anak angkatnya. Akankah kehidupan mereka berjalan dengan semestinya setelah kehilangan sosok berarti dalam hidupnya._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Chapter 1 Prologue: Endless Prison**_

 _._

 _._

"SHANRAOOOO… rasakan pukulan ku..." teriak Sakura yang pukulanya berhasil mendarat telak pada Kaguya Otsutsuki yang menyebabkan salah satu tanduk nya patah.

"Sekarang Sasuke! ini kesempatan terakhir kita jangan sampai gagal!" teriak Naruto sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke, yang kemudian dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Sasuke.

Kedua pemuda itu dengan cepat melakukan _**Shunshin**_ ke arah Kaguya dan menempelkan telapak tangannya pada tubuh Kaguya.

" _ **Chibaku Tensai "**_ teriak kedua pemuda itu secara bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kaguya terangkat melayang ke udara seolah-olah kehilangan gaya gravitasi, bersamaan dengan itu retakan tanah di sekitar tempat Kaguya berdiri turut serta melayang membentuk sebuah bola besar. Kaguya hanya bisa pasrah, seakan sudah mengetahui nasib yang akan menimpanya. Dia sudah mengetahui bahwa ini adalah jurus yang dulu kedua putranya pernah menggunakan untuk menyegelnya selama ribuan tahun. 'Hagoromo, Hamura kalian kira dengan jurus yang sama akan berhasil menyegelku lagi' Kaguya menyeringai sambil menatap Naruto dan Sasuke.

Dilain pihak Naruto dan Sasuke terduduk lesu ditanah akibat rasa kelelahan yang menumpuk dan kehabisan cakra karena menggunakan jurus penyegelan _**Chibaku Tensai. **_

"Akhirnya kita berhasil Sasuke…" Naruto berucap sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Hn..semo~" Sasuke menjawab seadanya.

"Hi hi hi..kalian kira berhasil menyegelku dengan jurus itu" Kaguya tertawa sambil memotong ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Naruto terkaget mendengar tawa khas tersebut, keduanya menengok kebelakang kearah sumber suara. Terkejut adalah satu kata yang tepat mewakili perasaan mereka berdua saat itu. Dengan insting yang sudah dilatih bertahun-tahun dengan cepat mereka melompat menjauh dari sosok perempuan iblis tersebut.

"Ti-ti-ti-dak mu-mungkin jurus Hogoromo-jiji berhasil dipatahkan" ucap Naruto dengan nada bergetar.

"Sial cakra ku…" Sasuke menggerutu, meratapi kesialanya mengapa disaat genting seperti ini dirinya tidak memiliki cakra untuk melakukan jurus apapun.

"Sasuke!, Naruto! kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?" Sakura berteriak kemudian melompat mendekati kedua temannya yang berjongkok karena kehabisan cakra.

"Kelihatannya ini akhir dari cerita dari dunia shinobi…" ucap kakashi datar, seolah sudah pasrah dengan nasib yang akan dia terima.

"Sial, sial, sial sial.. SIALLLLLLLLLL" Sasuke berteriak kencang memecah keheningan. "Haruskan semua berakhir seperti ini…!".

Sakura tertunduk menyembuyikan wajahnya dibalik rambutnya yang berponi "Selalu saja aku tidak pernah berguna bagi teman-temanku, bahkan untuk menyalurkan cakra saja aku tidak bisa.." ratap Sakura.

Di sisi yang berbeda Kaguya Otsutsuki yang dikenal sebagai _**The Rabbit Godness**_ tersenyum menatap keempat orang yang telah kehilangan asa dan harap untuk menyelamatkan dunia.

"Baru begini saja kalian sudah menyerah…" ucap Naruto memandang kedua teman dan Gurunya. "Ayo tunjukan semangat kalian ttebane~" sambil mencoba berdiri tegak dengan kedua kakinya.

Ketiga orang disamping Naruto hanya bisa menantap wajahnya dengan takjub dan kagum karena sampe saat pertarungan terakhir dan bisa juga akhir dari seluruh dunia sosok Naruto masih bisa tersenyum sambil bercanda.

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda…" berucap dengan tegas seolah masih ada harapan untuk memenangkan pertarungan yang tidak seimbang ini. "Masih ada harapan untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini, karena aku tidak akan MATI! sebelum jadi HOKAGE!" teriak Naruto dengan lantang mencoba menarik semua sisa tenaga dan cakra untuk melakukan jurus terakhir.

'Kurama' ucap Naruto kepada partner yang berada dalam tubuhnya 'Maaf aku akan melakukan jurus itu, maaf aku harus mengingkari janji karena tidak melepasmu dari dalam tubuhku' isak Naruto 'Sekali lagi maafkan aku Kurama...'

' **Sampai saat terakhir kau masih tetap bocah yang cengeng hei Gaki!'** balas Kurama mendengar permintaan maaf Naruto **'tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Gaki, aku bangga menjadi partner mu sampai detik terakhir nafasmu'**. Tiba-tiba tubuh Kurama mengeluarkan aura kuning yang mengalir melingkupi tubuh Naruto **'Semoga ini bukan menjadi hadiah terakhir dariku untukmu Gaki, dan jangan lupa bangunkan aku klo sudah sampai di alam sana'**

Naruto menghapus airmata yang menetes di pipi kemudian tersenyum dengan gaya khas rubahnya 'Terima kasih Kurama, atas hadiahnya'

Sasuke, Sakura dan Kakashi hanya bisa terkejut melihat Naruto berhasil melakukan _**Nine-Tails Cakra Mode. **_ Padahal sebelumnya Naruto tidak mempunyai sisa cakra untuk melakukan satu jurus apapun.

Tanpa mempedulikan kedua rekan dan Gurunya, Naruto perlahan berjalan mendekati Sakura yang sedang terduduk ditanah. Naruto kemudian berjongkok menarik dengan paksa tubuh Sakura dan dengan cepat memeluk erat tubuh Sakura. Sakura terkejut dengan pelukan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, beberapa detik kemudian setelah tersadar dari rasa kaget Sakura membalas erat pelukan Naruto.

Naruto perlahan mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Sakura kemudian berbisik "Kelihatanya aku tidak bisa memenuhi janji ku untuk pulang ke Konoha bersama mu Sakura-chan, masih ada sedikit urusan yang harus ku selesaikan".

Sakura tahu dan mengerti dengan jelas makna yang tersembunyi dari ucapan Naruto semakin mengencangkan pelukannya kepada Naruto. "Tidak boleh..tidak boleh..tidak boleh kau harus pulang bersama ku, Naruto…" ucap Sakura dengan keras tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar.

"Ne... kau tidak boleh manja begitu Sakura-chan, bukannya sudah ada Sasuke yang nanti bisa menemanimu…" jawab Naruto sambil mengelus pelan surai pink milik Sakura.

"Tidak..tidak..tidak hanya dirimu yang ku mau Naruto...bukannya sudah aku bilang berkali-kali klo hanya dirimu yang aku mau Naruto...dirimu yang aku cinta.." menangis dengan keras dan memeluk erat tubuh Naruto yang terlingkupi oleh cakra kyubi.

"Maafkan aku Sakura-chan.. maafkan aku… aku mencintaimu sakura-chan.. semoga kau bisa menemukan kebahagian tanpa ku" dengan cepat Naruto memukul tengkuk Sakura, yang membuat gadis itu pingsan dalam pelukan terakhirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Sakura, Naruto!" Kakashi berteriak meminta penjelasan, karena melihat Sakura tiba-tiba merancau tidak jelas dipelukan Naruto.

"Dia cuma pingsan Kakashi-Sensei" sambil menyerahkan tubuh Sakura yang lunglai lemas kepada Kakashi dan berbisik "dan tolong sampaikan pada Sakura untuk mengecek kotak penyimpanan senjata yang berada di lemari pakaian"

"Dobe…" Sasuke mencoba berucap tetapi tidak sanggup, seolah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Aku titip Sakura-chan, Sasuke, Kakashi-Sensei" dan dengan cepat melakukan _**Shunshin**_ ke belakang tubuh Kaguya.

Beralih pada sisi Kaguya yang sedang berdiri dengan sombongnya dia berguman 'kelihatanya masih ada satu serangga yang harus aku bereskan sebelum memulai ritual _**Infinite Tsukuyomi**_ secara sempurna'.

Kaguya tidak menyadari sosok Naruto yang telah menghilang dari kelompoknya dan melakukan _**Shunshin**_ ke belakang tubuhnya. Kaguya yang kaget karena cakra Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang sesaat, mencoba memfokuskan cakra mencari keberadaan Naruto. Tetapi sayang bagi Kaguya, _**Shunshin**_ Naruto menggunakan _**Nine-Tails Cakra Mode**_ terlalu cepat untuk diikuti oleh mata Byakugan Kaguya.

Akhirnya keadaan berbalik untuk Kaguya, kemenangan yang sudah diambang mata hilang seketika ketika Naruto melakukan jurus terakhirnya.

" _ **Fuinjutsu: Mugen No Keimusho (Fuinjutsu: Endless Prison) " **_teriak Naruto dengan keras sambil menempelkan tangannya di tubuh Kaguya.

Perlahan dari tangan Naruto yang menempel pada tubuh Kaguya muncul simbol-simbol yang terbentuk dari berbagai macam huruf yang entah darimana berasal dan bagaimana cara membacanya, yang kemudian melingkari tubuh Kaguya dengan cepat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuh ku bocah biadab" teriak Kaguya sambil menatap nanar kedua Sapphire milik Naruto. "Sial aku tidak bisa bergerak.."

"Tenang saja Kaguya-Hime…" ucap Naruto dengan serius sambil bercanda memanggil Kaguya dengan suffix Hime "Semua akan berakhir sebentar lagi".

Setelah proses ritual _**Fuinjutsu: Mugen No Keimusho (Fuinjutsu: Endless Prison)**_ dianggap selesai, akhirnya Naruto mengakhiri ritual jutsunya dengan teriakan "Fuin". Bersamaan dengan itu tubuh Kaguya dan Naruto secara perlahan-lahan menjadi molekul-molekul kecil kemudian berpendar dan menghilang ditelan oleh udara.

Sasuke hanya bisa meneteskan air mata melihat sahabat yang juga telah dianggap sebagai saudaranya menghilang menjadi molekul-molekul kecil yang kemudian ditelan oleh udara. "Sialan kau Dobe… sialan kau DOBE" mengepalkan kedua tanganya sambil memukul-mukul ke tanah.

Kakashi yang menyaksikan peristiwa menghilangnya Naruto bersama Kaguya hanya bisa terdunduk lesu sambil meratapi kegagalannya sebagai sebagai seorang Sensei 'Maafkan aku Minato-Sensei, Jiraiya-Sama, Tsunade-Sama, Obito, Rin dan Sakura… aku tidak bisa melindungi Naruto dan hanya bisa melihat pengorbanan seorang Shinobi yang mungkin kelak akan menjadi seorang Hokage yang berbeda dari Hokage terdahulunya… maafkan diriku yang tidak berguna ini Sakura' sambil mengelus wajah Sakura menghapus sisa-sisa airmata yang menetes dipipi Sakura.

CURCOL:

Akhirnya selesai FIC iseng dari "Hourou Musuko" iseng pengen membuat fic Naruto dengan setting normal (Shinobi World) tentunya dengan sedikit perubahan alur cerita disana sini, banyak sekali FIC yang menceritakan Shinobi World after Fourth Shinobi War, semoga plot ceritaku belum ada yang membuat. Pengen mencoba minta pendapat temen-temen gimana, apa FIC **Hourou Musuko (Wandering Son)** layak dilanjutkan. mohon reviewnya. .terima kasih… Jangan lupa membaca FIC ku yang lain semoga cocok ceritanya dan berkenan memberikan review.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Please Review**

 **V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
VVVVV**

 **VVV**

 **V**


	2. a Gift From Fallen Hero

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

 **Naruto : Hourou Musuko (Wandering Son)**

 **Rating : T/M**

 **Pairing : [Naruto x - (belum ditentukan)]**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Family, Drama**

 **Warning : Plot lambat, OOC, Typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 _Fourth Shinobi War telah berakhir, tetapi ada harga yang harus dibayar. Konohagakure harus kehilangan Mataharinya. Sakura kehilangan pilar penopang hidupnya, Sasuke kehilangan Saudaranya, Tsunade kehilangan sosok Anak angkatnya. Akankah kehidupan mereka berjalan dengan semestinya setelah kehilangan sosok berarti dalam hidupnya._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Chapter 2 a Gift From Fallen Hero**_

 _._

 _._

Pagi ini terasa begitu damai, tidak terdengar satupun suara ledakan jurus yang saling bertabrakan ataupun dentuman nyaring suara kunai dengan pedang yang saling bersinggungan, bisa dikatakan hari ini adalah hari yang sempurna untuk berkumpul di lapangan menyambut datangnya pagi sambil mendengarkan pidato kemenangan dari Gaara, _Regimental Commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces_ pada Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4.

* * *

" _have no way out of this without working harder,_

 _without running away to road of loneliness._

 _if I can do that, then perhaps one day I will be like_ _ **him…**_

 _ **.**_

 _But he went so far just to make me question what a bond really is._

 _And that's something I feel understand a bit better now._

 _Your pain, your sorrow, and your joy as well…_

 _you should share these feelings with others._

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto…**_

 _I learned this by meeting and fighting you._

 _._

 _He knew the same pain I did; and, he taught me how I could change of my life."_

 _(Gaara talk to Kankuro, about the reason why he want to become Kazekage)_

* * *

"Hari ini tepat tanggal 11 oktober dimana 1 hari telah berlalu ketika kita telah berhasil menghentikan Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha serta Kaguya Otsutsuki dari ancaman _**Infinite Tsukuyomi**_ , keberhasilan ini tidak hanya karena kerja keras dan semangat pantang menyerah dari kita semua. Tetapi juga akibat jasa para saudara kita yang telah gugur mendahului kita selama berlangsungnya perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4. Pada hari itu tepat 10 oktober telah gugur seorang pahlawan, seorang yang seharusnya kita lindungi tetapi malah berbalik melindungi kita semua, berkat dirinya Kaguya Otsutsuki berhasil dikalahkan dan kita bisa terlepas dari jurus _**Shin: Jukai Kotan (God: Nativity of a World of Trees)**_.

10 oktober adalah hari dimana pahlawan kita lahir ke dunia, hari dimana seharusnya dirinya berbahagia mendapat ucapan selamat serta hadiah dari kita rekan-rekan seperjuangannya. Tetapi tepat 10 oktober pulalah dia harus berpulang menghadap _Kami-Sama_ dan meninggalkan sebuah hadiah yang begitu berharga kepada kita semua. Sebuah hadiah yang harus dibayar dengan nyawanya, demi terciptanya perdamaian dunia dan aliansi ke 5 negara _Shinobi_. Kehangatan matahari pagi yang kini kita nikmati bersama, harus diganti dengan hilangnya kehangatan matahari lainnya.

Seandainya aku tahu semua akan terjadi seperti ini, aku rela menukarkan nyawaku untuk menggantikan dirinya, agar dirinya bisa menggantikan ku berdiri disini menikmati semua jerih payah hasil usahanya. Seseorang yang berhasil mengangkatku dari lubang kegelapan, menunjukkan ku jalan cahaya dan juga memberikan ku pengertian tentang arti dari sebuah kehidupan. Dia bukanlah seorang _Kage_ pemimpin desa, dia hanyalah pemuda biasa yang menanggung beban berat seorang diri. Menjaga _Kyuubi_ di dalam tubuhnya demi keselamatan dan kejayaan desanya. Dia adalah satu-satunya pemuda di dunia ini yang diakui dan dihargai oleh sembilan _Bijuu._ Satu-satunya pemuda yang diberikan kepercayaan untuk memegang nama asli dari semua _Bijuu_. Pemuda ini tidak hanya _Jinchuriki_ sempurna dari _Kyuubi no Kitsune_. Tetapi pemuda ini merupakan pahlawan Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 yang pengorbanannya seharusnya tidak kita lupakan sampai akhir hayat hidup kita. Karena tanpanya kita semua tidak akan bisa berdiri di lapangan ini, tertawa dengan lepas, bergembira menikmati hari dengan mengetahui bahwa esok dan seterusnya tidak akan ada lagi darah yang tertumpah akibat perang. Terima kasih ku ucap kepada sahabat-ku, saudara-ku, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze putra dari Minato Namikaze, _Hokage_ keempat dari _Konohagakure_ dan juga putra dari _Red Habanero_ Kushina Uzumaki, _Kunoichi_ pemberani dari _Konohagakure_ " Ucap Gaara mengakhiri pidatonya yang kemudian ber- _ojigi_.

Semua raut wajah para _Shinobi_ dari kelima aliansi yang berkumpul di lapangan setelah mendengarkan pidato Gaara berubah dari raut wajah kebahagiaan menjadi kesedihan. Nampak air mata mengalir turun membasahi setiap kelopak mata masing-masing _Shinobi_ yang mendengarkan pidato sang _Regimental Commander_. Kesedihan yang mendalam begitu terlihat di rombongan _Shinobi_ yang berasal dari _Konohagakure_ dan _Sunagakure_. Karena kedua desa itulah yang memiliki hubungan begitu erat dengan sang pemuda, pahlawan Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4.

 _Godaime Hokage_ yang mendengar ucapan _Regimental Commander_ hanya bisa terduduk lesu sambil menangis meraung-raung berteriak mengutuk sang _Kami-Sama_ yang begitu tega mengambil satu-satunya harta yang tersisa miliknya yaitu sang putra angkat, Naruto Namikaze. Tidak ada satupun dari pemimpin dari keempat desa lainnya, berani menghentikan tangis dan jeritan pilu sang _Hokage_. Dibalik kecantikan, keanggunan serta kekuatannya yang menakutkan _Godaime Hokage_ hanyalah seorang perempuan biasa yang berstatus sebagai seorang Ibu, sosok yang rapuh bila sudah menyangkut hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan anak laki-lakinya. Apalagi ketika mendengar kabar kematian putra angkatnya, hatinya terasa hancur saat itu juga seakan Bumi dimana tempat dia berpijak runtuh seketika tidak mampu menahan beban kesedihan yang ditanggung sang _Hokage_. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Tsunade saat itu tiba-tiba melakukan _handseal_ terlarang _**Kinjutsu Ougi: Chi no Gisei (Sacrifice of The Blood)**_. Jika Kakashi tidak sengaja memergoki Tsunade yang melakukan _handseal_ dan dengan cekatan segera melepaskan jurus _**Raiton: Yusuburu Kasugai no Jutsu (Lightning Release: Jolt Clamp)**_ untuk melumpuhkan dan menghentikan gerakan tangan sang _Hokage_ , mungkin hari ini Konohagakure tidak hanya kehilangan Naruto Namikaze tetapi juga ibunya, Tsunade Senju _Godaime Hokage_.

Satu hari setelah pidato Gaara sang _Regimental Commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces_. Semua _Shinobi_ dari kelima aliansi akhirnya pulang ke desa masing-masing untuk memberitahukan kabar kepada sanak famili serta melakukan penghormatan terakhir kepada rekan se-desanya yang gugur di medan perang.

.

.

.

.

.

 **#Konohagakure (Seminggu setelah pidato Gaara)**

* * *

" _ **I say, He is not dead—he is just away"**_

* * *

Hari ini desa Konoha nampak begitu ramai, banyak orang berjalan berlalu lalang. Mereka semua menggunakan baju bercorak dan berwarna sama sambil membawa berbagai hiasan bunga. Mereka berkumpul dan berjalan menuju suatu tempat di ujung desa dimana akan dilakukan upacara penghormatan terakhir kepada para shinobi yang gugur di medan perang yang berasal dari desa Konoha, salah satunya adalah Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze sang matahari _Konohagakure_.

Tidak hanya warga Konoha asli yang hadir pada pemakaman Naruto, tetapi teman-teman terdekat Naruto dari berbagai belahan desa lainnya, yang mendengar kabar meninggalnya Naruto di Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4. Para warga dari Nami no Kuni dimana Naruto dipuja sebagai pahlawan disana, Lady Daimyo Koyuki Kazahana dari Haru/Yuki no Kuni ( _Spring/Snow Country_ ) dimana Naruto-lah yang berjasa menghentikan pemberontakan yang dilakukan oleh Doto, paman Koyuki Kazahana dengan _**" Nanairo no Rasengan (Rainbow Rasengan)"**_ miliknya, Shibuki pemimpin desa Takigakure yang merupakan sahabat Naruto, Naruto-lah yang mengingatkannya tentang arti seorang pahlawan, seseorang yang bersedia mengorbankan dirinya untuk orang yang mereka sayangi (ketika shibuki bingung harus memilih antara _Hero water_ atau keselamatan warga desanya). Tak lupa juga para Kage dari kelima negara aliansi Shinobi, _Kazegake_ Sabaku no Gaara beserta kedua saudaranya Temari dan Kankuro, _Mizukage_ Mei Terumi yang datang bersama Ao dan Chojiro, _Raikage_ 'A' bersama saudaranya Killer Bee serta _Tsuchikage_ Ryotenbin no Onoki yang datang bersama bersama Kurotsuchi cucu perempuannya.

Penghormatan kepada sang pahlawan Perang Dunia ke-4, Naruto Uzumaki begitu hikmat. Suasana nampak begitu sendu ketika Tsunade Senju mulai menyampaikan pidato perpisahan kepada putra angkatnya. Akhirnya tiba saatnya pidato perpisahan dari teman terdekat yang diwakili oleh Sakura Haruno sang gadis pujaan pemuda bersurai pirang, pahlawan Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4.

"Hari ini saya tidak akan banyak berbicara mengenai Naruto, tetapi saya akan bercerita tentang perjalanan seorang _Shinobi_ yang memiliki tekad dan jalan hidup yang luar biasa. Sebuah cerita yang saya beri judul **"The Tales of Fallen Hero"** _ **.**_

"Konohagakure, sebuah desa yang memilki sebuah semboyan **The Will of Fire** , suatu desa dimana banyak melahirkan shinobi dengan kemampuan yang luar biasa. Sebuah desa yang mengaku memiliki tingginya rasa keadilan, kekeluargaan, kebersamaan, tanpa membedakan siapapun yang menjadi warga didalamnya. Tetapi semua itu tidak berlaku untuk bocah bersurai pirang, separuh hidupnya dihabisakan dengan penuh penderitaan, ketidakadilan, penindasan bahkan kekerasaan. Bocah itu tidak pernah tahu alasan mengapa dirinya begitu diasingkan oleh semua warga desa, teman-teman sebayanya bahkan diriku pun juga ikut membenci tanpa alasan turut serta mengasingkan bocah tersebut, akan tetapi karena rasa cinta bocah pirang yang begitu mendalam kepada desa dimana dilahirkan membuatnya tetap bertahan dan tersenyum setiap hari.

Ketidakadilan yang diterima dia terima selama di akademi tidak membuatnya putus asa dan membuang cita-citanya sebagai seorang ninja. Dia adalah satu-satunya lulusan akademi yang berhasil lulus dengan cara mengalahkan salah satu _Chunin_ Konoha yang berkhianat yang mencoba membawa lari gulungan rahasia sang _Hokage_. Dirinya berhasil mengalahkan sang penghianat dengan menggunakan jurus yang paling tidak disukainya, jurus yang membuat dirinya selalu gagal dalam ujian kelulusan. Tetapi kelak jurus inilah yang akan membawa dirinya menjadi seorang legenda yang dicintai oleh banyak orang. _**Kagebunshin no Jutsu**_ nama jurus tersebut.

Bocah bersurai pirang tersebut dinyatakan lulus sebagai seorang Genin, kemudian di tempatkan satu tim dengan ku sang gadis pink, Uchiha terakhir dan seorang Sensei yang malas serta mesum. Nama tim kami adalah tim tujuh.

Misi pertama keluar desa merupakan awal dari legenda sang bocah pirang, sebuah misi dengan _rank C_ berubah menjadi _rank B/A_ , misi yang seharusnya hanya mengantarkan sang pembuat jembatan menjadi misi perang dengan Gato, Zabuza salah satu dari _**Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū**_ serta anak didiknya seorang _Hunter-nin_ yang bernama Haku.

Akhirnya misi dengan sukses berhasil dituntaskan walaupun kami berempat hampir meregang nyawa. Berkat semangatnya yang mampu membangkitkan keberanian penduduk desa yang tertindas oleh Gato, jembatan penyeberangan yang besar itu diberi nama atas dirinya. Nama jembatan itu terkenal dengan nama **The Great Naruto Bridge.**

Misi demi misi berhasil diselesaikan oleh kami bertiga walaupun hanya misi rank D, akhirnya Sensei kami merekomendasikan kami untuk mengikuti ujian _Chunin_. Ujian tahap pertama _Chunin_ adalah tentang pengetahuan ninja, ujian dimana menjadi ujian terberat bagi teman kami si bocah pirang. Tetapi dengan sukses dia berhasil membuat kami lolos semua, dikarenakan bisa menjawab pertanyaan Ibiki-Sensei dengan sebuah pernyataan yang berani dan hebatnya pula bocah pirang itu lolos ujian tahap pertama tanpa mengerjakan soal apapun.

Ujian _Chunin_ kedua dilaksanakan di _**Training Ground no. 44**_ atau lebih dikenal sebagai _**Forest of Death (Shi no Mori)**_ , di hutan inilah pertama kalinya kami merasakan bahwa kematian begitu terasa dekat mengintai. Pertemuan dengan Orochimaru yang memberikan segel terlarang _**Ten no Juin (Curse Seal of Heaven)**_ menjadi awal tragedi perpecahan tim 7. Walaupun dengan keadaan penuh luka, akhirnya kami bertiga berhasil melewati ujian tahap kedua. Ujian tambahan dilakukan karena terlalu banyak peserta yang lolos, aku memang tidak lolos pada babak final ujian _Chunin_ tetapi kedua teman ku, bocah Uchiha dan bocah pirang berhasil lolos ke babak final ujian Chunin yang dilaksanakan sebulan lagi. Jujur cara lolos si bocah pirang sangatlah tidak elit, dia berhasil mengalahkan bocah anjing dengan jurus kentutnya, memang pantas dia dijuluki **'Ninja Penuh Kejutan No.1 di Konoha'**.

Kau tau bocah pirang, ketika di babak final ujian _Chunin_ dirimu berhasil mengalahkan Neji si jenius yang selalu percaya terhadap takdir bodohnya. Pada hari itu semua orang di stadion yang selalu memandang rendah dan hina dirimu, berdiri dan memberimu tepuk tangan yang meriah. Kau menunjukan kepada mereka semua bahwa dirimu sudah berubah dari bocah pembuat onar menjadi seorang S _hinobi_ yang membanggakan.

Selain itu hei bocah pirang, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu, karena berkat dirimu lah aku bisa masih bisa berdiri disini. Bukankah kamu yang menyelamatkan ku dari si Rakkun dengan jurus _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_ memanggil si Boss katak 'Gamabunta' waktu terjadinya invasi Konoha oleh _Otogakure dan Sunagakure_. Seandainya aku menyadari lebih awal bukan si Uchiha yang menyelamatkan ku melainkan kamu si bocah pirang. Apakah takdir hari ini akan berubah?. _(ketika mengucapkan ini air mata menetes dari kedua kelopak mata Sakura)_.

Bocah pirang, bolehkah aku jujur padamu?, untuk pertama kalinya aku ikut merasakan betapa sakit hatiku waktu melihat air matamu menetes saat menghadiri pemakaman _Sandaime Hokage_ , dirimu bukan seperti bocah pirang yang biasa aku kenal yang selalu menunjukkan kekonyolan dan senyuman khas rubah. Kau berubah menjadi sosok mayat hidup yang berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan, Yaa pada hari itu aku berjanji kepada diriku untuk merubah sikapku terhadapmu, mencoba lebih memahami dirimu sebagai seorang teman ingat sebagai seorang teman.

Bocah pirang, dari hari ke hari dirimu makin kuat dan itu membuatku makin kagum terhadapmu. Bahkan setelah pencapaianmu bersama Jiraiya sang _**Toad Sage (Gama Sennin)**_ atau yang sering biasa kau panggil dengan sebutan _Ero-Sennin,_ kamu berhasil meyakinkan nona Tsunade Senju untuk pulang ke _Konohagakure_ dan menjadi _Godaime Hokage_. Kamu tidak pernah sombong terhadap pencapaian yang telah kamu lakukan, selalu tetap dengan setia dengan sikap rendah hati dan senyuman khas rubah yang menyejukan hati.

Tetapi kebahagiaan tidak selalu hadir menyelimuti perjalanan hidup kita, perpecahan tim 7 mulai terasa semenjak si Uchiha mendengar kisah mu saat membawa pulang nona Tsunade dan berhadapan dengan si kacamata Kabuto tangan kanan dari si _Sannin_ pedofil Orochimaru. Si Uchiha mulai emosi dan termakan janji _Sannin_ pedofil tentang kekuatan segel terlarangnya. Akhirnya pada suatu malam si Uchiha kabur meninggalkan _Konohagakure_ karena sudah tidak tahan untuk segera mendapatkan kekuatan guna menuntaskan dendam kesumatnya.

Kau ingat hei bocah pirang, waktu aku menangis menyusulmu ke gerbang konoha dan memohon kepadamu untuk mengabulkan sebuah permintaan, sebuah janji yang merupakan awal dari kutukan yang kuberikan kepadamu. Tetapi kau malah menanggapinya dengan senyuman seolah paham dan mengerti betapa sakitnya diriku waktu itu karena kepergian si Uchiha, dan kau pun malah menyanggupi permintaan janji terkutuk ku untuk membawa pulang si Uchiha. Kau tahu bocah pirang dengan senyuman khas rubahmu dan gaya khas mengacungkan jempol tangan milik Gai-Sensei yang ditujukan untukku ketika kau beranjak pergi meninggalkan gerbang untuk memulai misi. Aku Sakuro Haruno, pada detik itu mulai sadar bahwa yang selama ini aku rasakan kepadamu bukanlah sekedar rasa kagum melainkan jatuh hati/getaran cinta kepadamu untuk pertama kalinya.

Tiga tahun lamanya bocah pirang, kau pergi meninggalkanku untuk berlatih bersama Jiraiya-sama. Aku masih ingat ketika kau pulang dari misi untuk membawa pulang Uchiha, kau berkali-kali meminta maaf kepada karena gagal membawa si Uchiha pulang ke Konoha. Seharusnya aku yang harus meminta maaf dan berterima kasih kepadamu, karena kamu sudah berusaha dengan keras membawa pulang si Uchiha walaupun gagal. Seandainya pada hari itu mulut ku tidak terkunci dan membalas ucapan maaf mu dengan ucapan terima kasih, akankah hari ini kau berdiri disamping ku hei Pirang! _(Teriak Sakura kembali meneteskan air mata mengingat kejadian di rumah sakit ketika menemui Naruto, setelah misi membawa pulang kembali Sasuke)_.

Pertemuan pertama kali setelah tiga tahun tidak bertemu denganmu, membuatku cukup terkesan. Kamu yang dulu masih bocah cebol dan ingusan kini menjadi pemuda yang tinggi dan tampan, waktu itu aku sempat berharap sifatmu pun berubah dari kekanak-kanakan menjadi lebih bertanggung jawab. Tetapi semua hanyalah khayalan semu. Pertemuan pertama denganmu setelah sekian lama yang harusnya menjadi tetesan air mata kebahagiaan, berubah menjadi luapan emosi kemarahan yang tidak tertahankan dan dengan terpaksa aku harus menghadiahkan _**Chakra Enhanced Strength**_ karena kelakuanmu yang keterlaluan mengeluarkan _**Oroike no Jutsu**_ dengan sembarangan.

Kau ingat ketika kita melaksanakan misi untuk menyelamatkan Gaara _Godaime Kazekage_ , _Sunagakure_ dari tangan Akatsuki, tidak lama setelah kepulanganmu ke desa. Waktu itu kita memang gagal menyelamatkan Gaara, tetapi berkat jurus terlarang Chiyo-baasama _**Kishou Tensei (One's Life Ressurrection)**_ kita berhasil menghidupkan Gaara kembali. Pada misi itu aku belajar banyak hal, mengenai beban yang harus kau pendam selama ini, juga tentang pengorbanan yang harus dilakukan oleh seorang _shinobi_ untuk orang yang dicintainya. Tetapi mengapa kau tidak membiarkanku berkorban untuk orang yang aku cintai, HEI KAU BOCAH PIRANG! _(rancau Sakura memecah keheningan)._

Kemudian di misi **Tenchi Bridge (Heaven and Earth)** , kau bahkan rela menggunakan perubahan Kyuubi _**Four Tailed Form version 2 (Bajon Tsu)**_. Untuk melawan _Sannin_ pedofil Orochimaru untuk memenuhi janji terkutukku kepadamu guna membawa pulang Sasuke. Tidakkah kau sadar wahai bocah pirang, kau tahu betapa hancur hatiku melihatmu terluka parah akibat menggunakan **Kyuubi Form** secara sembarangan. Bahkan aku sampe meminta Yamato-Taicho mengajarkanku jurus _**Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu: Kakuan Nitten Suishu (Hokage-Style-Sixty-Year-Old Technique: Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands)**_ untuk menekan cakra Kyuubi, apabila kelak kau menggunakannya secara sembarangan. Tetapi Yamato-Taicho berkata bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bisa menggunakan jurus tersebut karena aku tidak memiliki DNA dari _Shodaime Hokage._ Kau tahu mendengar hal itu aku jadi tersadar betapa tidak bergunanya diriku untukmu, karena hanya sedikit pengorbanan yang bisa kulakukan untukmu.

Invasi Pein ke _Konohagakure_ membuatku tersadar betapa penting sosokmu dihatiku, bocah pirang. Kaulah yang selalu berada disampingku, menangkapku ketika terjatuh, kaulah yang selalu meminjamkan bahumu untuku bersandar, kaulah yang selalu menghapus tangisku dengan candaan konyolmu, kaulah yang selalu membawa keajaiban dalam setiap langkah kakiku, kau yang selalu lebih mementingkan ku dibanding dirimu sendiri. Hari itu aku sadar itu bukanlah getaran cinta biasa. Hari itu aku hanya bisa memeluk erat dirimu dihadapan semua orang dan mengatakan dalam diam bahwa **Aku Sakura Haruno, membutuhkanmu karena aku mencintaimu.**

Kau tahu bocah pirang, aku sungguh bahagia ketika kau menerima pernyataan cintaku di **Land of Iron (Tetsu no Kuni).** Walaupun dalam hati sebenarnya kau tahu alasan ku menemuimu bukan hanya untuk menyatakan perasaan yang selama ini ku pendam, tetapi juga untuk membebaskanmu dari kutukan sebuah janji.

Hari itu 10 Oktober bertepatan dengan hari kelahiranmu. Kau berhasil mengakhiri Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4, dengan mengalahkan Madara, Obito dan Kaguya. Tetapi pada hari itu juga kau harus meregang nyawa demi terciptanya perdamaian dunia.

Kau kini sudah menjadi seorang Legenda, namamu akan selalu tersebut disetiap sejarah desa. Shinobi terkuat pada masanya, pemuda dengan senyuman rubah yang menghangatkan jiwa. Sahabat, Rekan, Saudara dari kita semua, Matahari dari Konohagakure, _**My** **Fallen Hero,**_ Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Ucap Sakura mengakhiri pidato perpisahannya.

Sang gadis bersurai pink itu akhirnya terduduk, tidak sanggup menahan semua perasaan rindu dan kehilangan yang dipendamnya. Dipeluknya dengan erat bingkai foto Naruto berharap sang pemuda segera kembali dan menghiburnya. Tsunade yang melihat Sakura begitu rapuh hanya bisa memeluknya mencoba menangkan anak didik yang sudah dia anggap sebagai putrinya sendiri. Sakura hanya berucap lirih.

" _Tapi rupanya waktu tidak berpihak kepada kita ne…_

 _Kisah bahagia kita tidaklah abadi seperti dongeng yang pernah aku baca._

 _Padahal kau adalah pahlawan, yang berhasil membawa perdamaian dunia, membebaskan dari ancaman tirani Madara, Obito dan Kaguya._

 _Seorang pahlawan seharusnya berhak bahagia, tetapi mengapa takdirmu berbeda…_

 _._

 _._

 _Kalaupun kau harus pergi kenapa tak membawaku turut serta…_

 _Mengapa kau tinggalkan aku di dunia fana ini, dan berharap aku akan bahagia…"_

Para sahabat Sakura _(Konoha Eleven)_ yang berdiri di sekitar Sakura, hanya bisa menatap Sakura pilu. Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Rock Lee serta Sasuke Uchiha hanya bisa meneteskan air mata mendengar pernyataan dari Sakura seolah mengerti dan paham akan kepedihan yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini sedangkan Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Tenten segera berhambur berlarian turut serta memeluk Sakura. Mereka semua berharap hari ini cepat berakhir. Karena kepergian Matahari _Konohagakure_ menyebabkan luka yang menyayat hati, yang mungkin tidak akan pernah tersembuhkan mesti berlalunya sang waktu.

.

.

.

.

.

Upacara penghormatan terakhir Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze telah selesai, para sahabat Naruto, Para Kage, serta warga Konoha yang menghadiri penghormatan terakhir sang Matahari _Konohagakure_ mulai beranjak meninggalkan pemakaman tersebut. Kini pemakaman itu begitu sepi dan sunyi, tetapi kesepian itu tidak mampu menandingi kesepian yang dirasakan Gadis Lavender, air mata dari mata _amethyst_ itu begitu deras mengalir membasahi pipi sang gadis. Gadis itu paham bahwa cintanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan, akan tetapi hal itu tidak menghalangi sang gadis lavender menghilangkan rasa cintanya kepada pemuda bersurai pirang.

 **#FLASHBACK (Beberapa hari sebelum Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4)**

"Hinata apa kau tidak merasa sakit hati melihat Naruto dekat dengan Sakura akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya gadis bercepol dua kepada sahabatnya, penasaran dengan perasaan yang dirasakan Hinata saat ini.

Entah angin apa yang merasuki Hinata saat itu, Hinata yang biasanya selalu malu dan tergagap bila ditanya soal Naruto, Hari ini bisa menjawab pertanyaan Tenten dengan lugas dan memberi pernyataan dengan jelas kepada teman-temannya tentang perasaannya kepada Naruto.

"Aku menyukai seorang pemuda, namanya Naruto. Yah, sebenarnya itu adalah cinta sepihak dariku. Naruto jatuh cinta dengan gadis bernama Sakura. Dia mencoba sangat keras, mengejarnya dan mencoba memenangkan cintanya. Ketika dia melakukannya, senyumnya adalah senyum yang paling manis. Sebelum aku menyadarinya, aku sudah jatuh cinta dengannya. Aku tak pernah memaksanya untuk mencintaiku… karena itulah aku putuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama, saat Naruto mencoba untuk memenangkan hati Sakura, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk memenangkan hati Naruto… sungguh, tidak ada hal yang bisa membuatku lebih bahagia selain dia memilihku suatu hari nanti. namun bagiku, asal Naruto bahagia, itu sudah lebih dari cukup..."

Tenten menangis kemudian memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Sedangkan Ino yang tidak sengaja ikut mendengar pernyataan dari Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum dan menitikkan air mata. Hanya melalui pernyataan sederhana sang gadis lavender, Ino tahu dan bisa merasakan begitu dalam dan kuat rasa cinta sang gadis kepada pemuda bersurai pirang,

 **#END FLASHBACK**

Gadis bermata _amethyst_ kemudian berlutut dan memeluk pusara sang pemuda, seaakan yang dipeluknya saat ini bukanlah pusara melainkan tubuh sang pemuda bersurai pirang yang dicintainya dalam diam.

Tanpa disadari sepasang mata memperhatikan perbuatan sang gadis bermata _amethyst,_ terlihat air mata menetes di pipi sosok yang memperhatikan tingkah laku sang gadis lavender. Seakan dia ikut serta merasakan penderitaan yang kini tengah dialami oleh sang gadis lavender.

.

.

.

.

 **#Gerbang Konoha ( 2 Minggu setelah vonis Sasuke dijatuhkan)**

Seminggu setelah penghormatan terakhir kepada sang **Fallen Hero** dilakukanlah pengadilan terhadap sang Uchiha. Perdebatan alot pun terjadi antara para tetua desa dengan teman-teman seangkatan sang pemuda Uchiha, akhirnya berkat dukungan dari Kakashi yang merupakan mantan Sensei sang traitor dan juga pernyataan dari gadis bersurai pink mantan rekan satu timnya. Pemuda berambut raven berwarna hitam dijatuhi hukuman percobaan untuk melakukan perjalanan pengampunan dosa guna menebus dosa-dosanya yang telah ia perbuat kepada dunia _Shinobi_.

"Apa kau yakin akan melakukan memulai perjalananmu sekarang Sasuke, dengan kondisi tubuhmu yang masih dalam tahap penyembuhan?" Tanya gadis bersurai pink, berharap mantan rekan se-timnya mau mendengarkan kemudian menunda perjalanan sampai tubuhnya benar-benar fit.

"Perjalanan ini harus secepatnya aku lakukan, Sakura. Semakin cepat aku menebus dosa, semakin cepat pula aku bisa membuka lembar baru kehidupanku" Jawab pemuda raven itu mencoba memberikan alasan yang logis kepada gadis bersurai pink.

"Klo begitu alasannya, aku hanya bisa mendoakanmu agar kamu sukses dalam perjalanan penebusan dosa dan kembali dengan selamat" Ucap sang gadis "Dan maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu dalam perjalanan penebusan dosamu, Sasuke..." Lanjut sang gadis sambil menundukkan kepala mencoba menghindar dari tatapan lembut sang pemuda raven.

"Aku paham dengan kondisi mu sekarang Sakura, aku bersyukur kamu memahami dan tidak berusaha memaksakan diri untuk ikut serta dalam perjalanan penebusan dosaku. Kalau pun pada akhirnya kau tetap memaksa meminta ikut serta dalam perjalanan penembusan dosaku karena alasan yang logis dan jelas, aku akan tetap melarangnya" Ucap sang pemuda raven dengan tegas.

"Karena tempatmu bukan berada di sisiku, Sakura" Ucap pemuda diiringi perubahan pupil mata yang sebelumnya berwarna hitam pekat berubah menjadi merah dan hitam dengan sebuah pola tertentu Akibat mengaktifkan _**Kekkai Genkai (Bloodline Limit)**._

"Maksud mu apa?, Sasuke?" Ucap sang gadis mencoba menghindari pernyataan dari sang pemuda raven.

"Tidak usah kau tutup-tutupi Sakura, _**Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan (EMS)**_ ku bisa melihat perubahan cakra" Ucap sang pemuda. " _You have a precious gift from your Fallen Hero_ " Lanjut sang pemuda.

" _You know the Gift?"_ Tanya sang gadis.

"Hn..." Dengan singkat dan padat pemuda pemilik _**Sharingan**_ terakhir menjawabnya.

" _Are you proud of it?"_ Pemuda raven itu ganti bertanya kepada sang gadis.

 _"I'am proud of the gift, that he had given to me. I will rise it to be a new savior of the world"_ ucap sang gadis dengan bangganya, tanpa ada rasa penyesalan.

 _"I know it, so will you allow me to be her/his Sensei when she/he growing up?"_ Harap sang pemilik Sharingan terakhir.

 _"Hmm..maybe"_ balas sang gadis.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hati-hati selama perjalanan penebusan dosamu, Sasuke"

"Tenang saja _my Imouto_ , aku ditemani _kunoichi_ medis yang tangguh dan berpengalaman seperti dirimu" Ucap sang pemuda mencoba menenangkan adik angkatnya yang khawatir terhadap kesehatannya.

"Baiklah klo begitu..., sampaikan salam sayang ku kepada calon kakak ipar dan jangan lupa berikan aku keponakan untuk teman bermainnya" Ucap sang gadis bersurai pink seakan sudah mengetahui siapa _kunoichi_ medis yang dimaksud sang kakak.

Pemuda raven itu hanya bisa terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan sang gadis bersurai pink. Lalu dipeluk erat tubuh mungil sang gadis, tidak ada perasaan cinta dalam pelukan tersebut. Hanya ada perasaan saling melindungi dan sayang sebatas kakak terhadap adik perempuannya.

Pemuda raven itu pun melepas pelukan sang adik angkat, kemudian berjalan menjauh dari sang gadis dan Sensei-nya "Tolong jaga adik perempuanku yang manis, Kakashi Sensei" Teriak pemuda yang sudah berjalan semakin menjauh dari pandangan keduanya. Kakashi kemudian mengganguk kecil memberikan tanda persetujuannya atas permintaan mantan muridnya.

Kakashi yang sedari tadi penasaran gara-gara mendengar percakapan kedua mantan muridnya, kemudian membuka penutup mata yang menutupi _**Sharingan**_ miliknya yang baru. Dilihatnya aliran cakra sang mantan murid. Dia terkejut melihat aliran cakra mantan muridnya, kemudian berguman _'Gift… from Fallen Hero'_ sambil tersenyum bahagia setelah mengetahui apa makna hadiah yang diucapkan oleh Sakura dan Sasuke sedari tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **#Kantor** _ **Hokage**_ **(saat yang bersamaan dengan kepergian Sasuke)**

Tsunade Senju, _Hokage_ kelima _Konohagakure_ begitu serius membaca setumpuk berkas yang memiliki cap **"Secret/Urgent"** yang terdapat di atas meja kerjanya.

Berkali-kali dia membolak balik berkas tersebut, dibacanya berulang-ulang dengan mimik wajah serius tiap paragraf yang tertulis di dalam tumpukan berkas tersebut, takut terdapat kalimat yang terlewat atau memiliki makna yang ambigu.

Wajah yang semula tenang kini berganti mimik serius, setelah selesai memahami semua makna dan maksud tiap paragraf dan kalimat yang tertera pada berkas yang memiliki cap **"Secret/Urgent".** Tiap kalimat yang tertera membuatnya marah, nampak dengan jelas muncul kerutan-kerutan tipis di dahi akibat menahan emosi yang sudah tidak tertahankan.

Membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi apabila proposal itu disetujui membuat emosinya yang berhasil sejenak ditahan mendadak menjadi lepas kontrol. dengan satu gerakan cepat berkas itu di lempar ke udara diiringi gerakan tangan yang dilapisi _**Cakra Enhanced Strength**_ memukul ke meja kerjanya. Meja kerja yang dipesan khusus kepada pengrajin yang berasal dari desa _Kumogakure_ kini sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, kertas dan berkas yang juga sebelumnya tertata rapi di atas meja ikut berhamburan ke udara akibat efek kekuatan pukulan yang dilakukan oleh Sang _Hokage_. Tidak selesai sampe disitu, dengan keadaan emosi yang masih memuncak dan tidak terkontrol sang _Hokage_ beranjak berdiri dari kursi terhormatnya kemudian memukul tembok yang tepat berada di belakang kursi kerjanya. Dengan satu pukulan _**Cakra Enhanced Strength**_ tembok itu hancur berkeping-keping. Para ANBU yang merasakan aura membunuh yang pekat dari ruangan _Hokage_ dengan segera melakukan _**Shunshin**_ dan mendarat tepat di sekitar _Hokage_ kemudian dengan cekatan mereka segera melakukan formasi melingkar _**(Circle Formation)**_ berusaha melindungi _Hokage_ dari ancaman disekitarnya.

Setelah selesai meluapkan emosi yang di pendamnya, Tsunade kemudian berteriak dengan nyaring memanggil asisten yang selama ini mendampinginya dari awal ia bertugas menjadi _Hokage_ hingga saat ini.

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh sang asisten menghampiri ruangan _Hokage_ yang terlihat begitu berantakan, tidak hanya kertas berserakan dimana-mana tetapi juga tembok ruangan _Hokage_ yang hancur yang memperlihatkan retakan begitu besar akibat tumbukan jurus tertentu. Tanpa berpikir begitu panjang apa yang menyebabkan hancurnya isi ruangan _Hokage_ dengan segera Shizune berucap "Ada yang bisa saya bantu nona Tsunade?".

"Siapkan ruangan rapat _Council_ segera, aku ingin semua siap dalam waktu 1 jam dari sekarang!" perintah Tsunade sambil menatap tajam Shizune seakan memberi pernyataan bahwa dia tidak ingin ada bantahan dan pertanyaan.

"Dan kalian para ANBU, segera panggil para Dewan Penasehat Desa (tetua desa), _civillian council_ serta _Head of Clan_ , untuk segera mempersiapkan diri mengikuti rapat C _ouncil_ 1 jam dari sekarang" teriak Tsunade memerintah para ANBU yang saat ini berada disekitarnya. "Sampaikan juga pada mereka aku tidak ada ingin ada keterlambatan, atau mereka merasakan pukulan _**Cakra Enhanced Strength**_ milikku" Ancam Tsunade. Para ANBU yang mendengar perintah sang _Hokage_ segera menjawab dengan kompak dan melakukan _**Shunshin**_ menyebarkan diri ke berbagai penjuru untuk memenuhi permintaan _Hokage_ yang masih mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang begitu pekat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Para ANBU yang bertugas di hari itu tidak akan pernah menyangka sebuah berkas mampu membuat pemimpin desa Konohagakure tersulut api amarah. Sebuah berkas yang didalamnya terdapat judul **"Proposal Clan Restoration Act (CRA) to Revive Clan Uzumaki-Namikaze"**.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUTSU SECTION :**

 _ **Kinjutsu Ougi: Chi no Gisei (Sacrifice of The Blood)**_

 _Salah satu jurus medis terlarang yang digunakan untuk mengorbankan /mengalirkan darah dari dirinya sendiri untuk menolong pasien yang terluka parah (kehabisan darah). Apabila digunakan sembarangan bisa menyebabkan rusaknya jantung atau pembuluh darah (arteri) si pengguna jurus akibat terlalu banyak memompa darah terlalu banyak dalam waktu yang cepat._

 **CURCOL SECTION :**

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 dari fic Hourou Musuko (Wandering Son) capeknya, makasih buat temen-temen readers yang mendukung fic ini untuk lanjut. Semoga chapter 2 ini tidak mengecewakan teman-teman yang telah mengikuti chapter awal dari fic ini. Dan bagi teman-teman yang belum sempat membaca fic ini semoga bisa segera membacanya hahaha..., karena jujur saya butuh sekali ide, saran, tanggapan serta review dari teman-teman tentang jalan cerita fic ini.

Oh ya jangan lupa aku sedikit banyak mengubah alur asli cerita awal Naruto, jadi jangan marah yaaa. Salah satunya di chap ini tentang pernyataan cinta sakura di Iron Land, dan beberapa fakta lainnya kelak, maybe….

Mungkin para readers bertanya **Siapa pair dari Naruto, apakah Sakura? Hinata?, Kaguya? ataukah ada karakter perempuan tambahan lainnya? bahkan apakah bakal menjadi Harem?**

 _Saya sendiri juga masih bingung untuk menentukan._

Bahkan tentang pertanyaan **Apakah Naruto masih hidup? atau sudah mati?**

 _saya sendiri juga masih bingung menentukannya._

 **Author kok kek kebingungan nentuin jalan cerita padahal dia yang bikin ide awal cerita ficnya kok malah bingung sendiri?**

 _Sebenarnya awal dari fic "Hourou Musuko (Wandering Son)" seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya di chapter awal, adalah coba-coba:iseng eh tanpa diduga banyak mendapat sambutan/tanggapan_ _ **review, follow, fav**_ _yang positif yang meminta untuk melanjutkan hehehe….. terima kasih minna-san…_

 _Jujur secara garis besar ending dari cerita ini belum ada bayangan sama sekali bingung antara membuat Happy, Sad or Angsty. Tetapi untuk jalan cerita, sudah terbayang alur ceritanya akan dibawa kemana walaupun belum diketik masih ada dikepala dan bisa juga berubah klo ada ide, saran yang lebih keren dari temen-temen Readers. Oleh karena itu sekali lagi saya sangan berharap_ _ **IDE, SARAN, KRITIK, TANGGAPAN, REVIEW**_ _untuk cerita ini kedepannya, buat saya pribadi sungguh seru jika Fic "Hourou Musuko (Wandering Son)" bukan berasal dari ide pribadi saya sendiri tetapi juga ide dari teman-teman readers._

* * *

" _ **If we're in each other's dreams, we can be together all the time." ... Not a place, but a moment, and then another, building on each other like bricks to create a solid shelter"**_

* * *

 _Bagi saya di-flame tidak masalah, dihina juga tidak masalah, dicaci juga silahkan, buat saya itulah tantangan untuk menunjukkan bahwa kita bisa lebih baik dari hari sebelumnya. Hahahaha…._

* * *

 _ **Cuz for me Real Life isn't like story about prince and princess that always get Happy Ending**_ _._

* * *

 **REVIEW SECTION :**

 _(Special Thanks to Esya. . , I hope u enjoy reading Chapter 2 ' a Gift From Fallen hero'_ _)_

 _Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sudah mereview chapter 1, Portgas D. Naruto,_ _Esya. ,_ _Yami10Tenshi, Cicely Garnetta, Ae Hatake, putra uzumaki, Koko939, Arif262, SebutSajaBunga, ikatriplesblingers,mikaze9930, SR not AUTHOR Death Sniper, Neko Twins Kagamine, Laras781, berry uchiha Zhai Beh, Iyeth620, firdaus minato, irfai1891, Shiori Itsuka Kitsune,alvinnvz, Sai Akuto, kuchiharu97, Shiba, Rama Megumi-sama, elle ns, Manasye, genji, dan Guest. Ditunggu_ _ **RnR.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Please Review**

 **V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
VVVVV**

 **VVV**

 **V**


	3. Author Notes

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

 **Naruto : Hourou Musuko (Wandering Son)**

 **Rating : T/M**

 **Pairing : [Naruto x - (belum ditentukan)]**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Family, Drama**

 **Warning : Plot lambat, OOC, Typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **#Author Notes**_

 _Jujur gw ucapain terima kasih buat temen-temen reader's yang sudah nge-review, nge-flame, nge-hina, bahkan sampe ada yang memuja bahkan mengancam._

 _Sekali lagi gw salut buat temen-temen readers yang sudah menyumbang ide buat Fic "_ _ **Hourou Musuko (Wandering Son)" gak banyak kata-kata yang bisa Gw kasih selain ucapan Terima Kasih dan rasa bangga sudah meluangkan sedikit waktu disela-sela sibuknya dunia real buat berbagi ide dari sebuah cerita yang masih belum jelas bagaimana akhir dari endingnya, tetapi kalian semua mau mendukungnya dengan ide-ide yang sungguh luar biasa diluar nalar kepala.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **PENTING; BUAT PARA FLAMER BANGSAT**_

 _ **udah gw bilang sebelumnya di SECTION CURCOL di CHAPTER 2 (DUA) CAMKAN BAIK BAIK DAN BACA DENGAN TELITI**_

" _ **Oh ya jangan lupa aku sedikit banyak mengubah alur asli cerita awal Naruto, jadi jangan marah yaaa. Salah satunya di chap ini tentang pernyataan cinta sakura di Iron Land, dan beberapa fakta lainnya kelak, maybe…."**_

 **selain itu gw juga bilang**

" _ **Jujur secara garis besar ENDING dari cerita ini belum ada bayangan sama sekali bingung antara membuat Happy, Sad or Angsty. Tetapi untuk JALAN CERITA, sudah terbayang ALUR CERITANYA akan dibawa kemana walaupun belum diketik masih ada dikepala dan bisa juga berubah klo ada ide, saran yang lebih keren dari temen-temen Readers"**_

 _ **gw cuma bilang buat ENDING aja yang belum kebayang,...coba LO BACA HEI… para FLAMER BANGSAT**_

 _ **BUAT GW DI-FLAMER gak masalah tapi nge-FLAME pake mikir juga donk jangan asal jeplak. SAMPAI NGANCAM2 NGE-PM NGANCEM KEHIDUPAN REAL GW, ketawa NGAKAK GW…**_

 _ **GW BILANG DI FLAME gak masalah tetapi gw gak bilang bakal gak nge-balesnya kan HAHAHAH**_

 _ **klo berani gunain account real kalian gak usah pakai account clonengan atau acara guest segala…**_

 _ **buat pemilik account "**_ _ **Onpu885**_ _ **" gimana acara nyebar comment PM gw di FACEBOOK sudah dilaksanakan belon...WKKWKWKWKWKW**_

 _ **pedih gw sama bocah satu ini,...**_

 _ **mana share account lo yang katanya dah bikin banyak FIC, share donk…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Doa gw semoga masih banyak user yang memanusiakan para Author, ingat mereka manusia sama seperti kalian semua, punya mata yang bisa digunakan membaca, punya hati yang digunakan untuk merasa dan punya MAAF yang ada batasnya.**_

 _ **THANKS FOR READING SORRY FOR LATE POSTING**_

 _ **(semoga Jum'at Malem klo gak Sabtu pagi/malem dah beres ngeditnya Chap 03)**_


End file.
